The First Date
by Ray Ray Tiliribob
Summary: A look into details of Luke and Lorelai's first date that weren't seen. please R & R. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Luke's and Kisses

"Caesar, I need to leave in about five, okay?" Luke had asked his employee to close the diner that night so he could take Lorelai out on their first date. Just thinking of it made a smile creep to Luke's face.

Luke couldn't believe that it was finally happening. After all these years, all those stolen moments, missed chances and almost (or not in his case) marriages, they were finally a couple. He paused from his job for a moment to reflect on the events of the summer, and how they changed his life forever. His grin widened when he thought of that first night at the Dragonfly Inn's test run.

_Luke__ : I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy.  
__Lorelai__ : I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!  
__Luke__ : You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!  
__Lorelai__ : I loved the flowers!  
__Luke__ : And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment.  
__Lorelai__ : There was! There was a moment.  
_

When Lorelai said that he knew this was the moment. He also knew if he didn't seize it, it might be gone forever. He looked in her eyes and stepped forward.

_Lorelai: What are you doing?_

Luke just looked deep into her eyes again. He was determined to just do it.

_Luke: Will you just stand still?_

And with those words he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He had never experienced anything like it before. It was gentle, but by no means timid or lacking in passion. He couldn't believe that what had happened had just happened. They broke apart. Just then, Lorelai moved in closer to him.

_Luke: What are you doing?_

He repeated what Lorelai had just said.

_Lorelai: Will you just stand still?_

She in turn repeated what he had said. They pulled each other into their arms and kissed again, this time firmer, with more passion than the last time. Luke was in heaven. He could have gone on kissing her all night if Kirk hadn't run down the stairs naked at that precise moment. Unfortunately though, he did, and they were forced to break apart.

Luke was shaken from his reminiscing by a customer who asked for another coffee. He obliged the customer and, unintentionally, went back to his daydreaming.

Everything was so crazy after their kiss was interrupted. Lorelai had the inn, and Luke had work, so they didn't have a chance to see each other after the kiss. He'd never forget the next day when he got a call from Lorelai.

_Lorelai: Yeah. I just realized that, uh, you know, when I got back last night, I was, um, a little distracted. Uh, eh. _

_Luke was ecstatic that she had called, and especially that she wanted to talk._

_Luke: Hey, no big deal. _

_Lorelai: Uh, no, no, it really was a big deal. I just, um -- _

_Luke: Seriously, you don't need to -- _

_Lorelai: We kissed. _

He remembered that grin that those two words, in the same sentence, being said by Lorelai Gilmore put on his face.

_Lorelai: You and me, we kissed? _

_Luke: I remember. _

_Lorelai: And it was...unexpected. _

_At this point he was a little worried that maybe it was all too good to be true._

_Luke: Lorelai, relax. I'm fine if you want to just forget it ever happened, really. _

_Lorelai: No, I don't want to forget it ever happened. It was a great kiss. _

_Luke: Yeah? _

_Lorelai: If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences._

He had never heard Lorelai Gilmore say something that made him happier. She liked it! She didn't want to forget it!

_Luke: Okay. _

_Lorelai: So, what do you think? _

_Luke: I think I'm really relieved you feel that way. _

_Lorelai: So you concur? _

_Luke: Dear God, yes._

He spent the rest of the day grinning like an idiot. He had never been happier in his life.

He remembered with a slight shutter what happened later that night. He still kicked himself sometimes for answering the phone then. Sure, he loved his sister and TJ, and really liked to help them out, but his day came crashing down when he agreed to go help with their booth at the festival for a while. He fully intended to be there for a week, but that soon turned into two, then four, until he was there for seven weeks, and he decided that it was absolutely necessary for him to come home. He decided to ask Liz for a necklace to match the earrings he had given Lorelai earlier and left for Stars Hollow.

He returned home and met up with Lorelai. They attempted another kiss, but, just his luck, a parade come barreling through and they get pulled away from each other again.

God I hate this town. He thought to himself as he remembered the previous days. It was all okay now though, because him and Lorelai were finally going on their first date. He packed up to leave, and asked Caesar to open the diner. It was an ambitious thought, but he thought he would rather not have to leave early to open the diner when he really didn't want to, and if nothing happened that night, he could just sleep in the next morning. Once everything was arranged, Luke left to pick up Lorelai. 


	2. Lorelai's and Flirting

Lorelai was nervous as hell for their first date. She left the inn early that day so she could have enough time to get ready. Now, their date was in an hour and a half and she was sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor, near tears. Every article of clothing she owned was now strewn across the floor, sitting in piles.

_When did everything I own suddenly become so ugly?_ She thought to herself. She sat there for a couple more minutes, and had to laugh at the situation_. If I had told myself six months ago that I would be in this situation, I would not have believed myself_. It is funny how fast everything had happened.

Until about three months ago, her in a romantic relationship with Luke was really not the first thing on her mind. She wouldn't lie, she had thought about it before. But there had never really been a time when it was a feasible option for them. Sure she had wondered what could be, but it never was a really important thing for her to discover. That was until the beginning of the summer.

She first noticed something different between them at Liz and TJ's wedding. She still can't describe how surprising it was when Luke had asked her to dance. But during that dance, she felt something she never had before. She looked him in the eyes, and thought she saw something there. She was so comfortable in his arms. She could hardly believe it. Then after Liz and TJ's wedding he had walked her home. A few awkward words were spoken, and there was moment that made her believe that something was definitely there.

Later on she had told her daughter "I think I'm dating Luke". She still didn't know for sure. She didn't know if Luke wanted something more, or if he was just being a good friend at the wedding. It was driving her crazy.

It wasn't long before the test run rolled along. The night that would change everything. She was a nervous wreck that day. Not only was it the day she had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember, she was nervous about seeing Luke. Her inn was finally opening after so many trials and tribulations that had potentially threatened the inn opening. She remembered with a flinch the "breakdown in the park" as she liked to call it. It was the day she asked Luke for thirty thousand dollars to finish the inn.

During the day before the test run Lorelai's mind continually ended up thinking of all Luke had done for her throughout the years. And the money he had loaned her recently was really the icing on the cake. For eight long years he had always been there for her and Rory. He had been like a dad to Rory. He was Lorelai's Coffee man, Mr. Fix-it, and her shoulder to cry on. The more she thought about him, the more she realized that she _wanted_ a relationship with him.

The thought also scared her. Just being completely honest with herself, she usually ended up hurting the men in her life. Her father, Max, Christopher. They all had left heartbroken at least once. She never wanted to do that to Luke. He meant far too much to Lorelai for her to even consider it. On the same matter, if something were to happen and they broke up, their friendship would be history. She couldn't bear to think about living in a world without Luke.

As that thought crossed her mind, she realized how much she really did care about him. That made her even more nervous.

So all these thoughts were reeling through her brain all day long. It would have been bad enough for this to be just a normal day, but she also had to deal with any problems with the inn, and get everything ironed out before people started to arrive that night. The day went by slowly, but was crazy with things to be done. Things seemed to be going pretty poorly, especially when people were arriving as the doors for rooms were. She had calmed down slightly as she was telling people to follow their door up to their room. Then Luke walked in.

She smiled as she saw him and remembered seeing the flowers in his hand when he walked in. She ran to greet him and he handed her the flowers. She was incredibly happy to see the flowers were for her. She thanked him and her congratulated her. She tried hard all night to see him alone and talk to him, but she didn't have the opportunity to. She was always busy, or he was busy with someone else. She was hard at work when she noticed someone new had entered the inn. Her stomach flipped when she saw who I was. Jason.

To be completely honest, she originally started dating Jason because she knew her parents hated them. But, that wasn't the whole reason. He was charming in his own way, and sweet to her. They had fun for a couple months, and she started to really like him. Then he sued her father. She had to break it off with him when she found out that he would do something like that to her family. She thought it was over. Apparently he didn't think so.

She vividly remembered the conversation she had with him that night. Well, it was definitely an argument. He told her he wanted to be with her again. He was sorry. At this point she had already decided what she wanted. She told him no. He decided to stay anyway. The night went on and Jason was still sitting there, in the lobby of her brand new inn. She gave in and went to him. She brought him a plate for dinner. He began to attempt to get her back, and she still refused.

Later that night, she finally got her moment alone with Luke, though it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She spent the first half the time listening to him ramble-yell about who knows what.

She heard him yell something about "the romantic way to do this" and something about "She's taken!" By this point in his rant she was less confused. She began to understand his intentions, though she was still not quite sure what she meant by "She's taken". She began to yell back after she got some of what he said sorted out. Words were exchanged, and before she knew it he was stepping closer to her. She couldn't help but say, "What are you doing?"

She should've known. All he said before the next act was "Will you just stand still?" She obliged and before she knew it she was in his arms, experiencing the most passionate first kiss she had ever had. They broke apart and she couldn't resist. She returned the favor.

She smiled as she remembered their second kiss, with even more passion than the first, if it was even possible. She had never felt this way with anyone else. Certainly not with Jason or Max, and not even with Christopher. It turned her into a mass of goosebumps and she was shocked with the wave of passion it sent through her body. She wanted more, but Kirk running down the stairs naked broke their kiss apart.

She went home floating on a cloud, wanting to tell her daughter all the events of the evening. Her evening was surprisingly shattered when she arrived at her house and discovered that Rory had slept with Dean. She was incredibly upset with her daughter and spent the rest of the evening thinking of when she went wrong raising Rory. By the next day she had slightly recovered, and after having a discussion with Sookie decided that she needed to call Luke. She called him and told him, at least in so many words, that she wanted to be with him. She was pleased with how his voice sounded when she said those words.

She slightly shuttered when she thought of the next two months. She cursed the day that Luke had been kind enough to agree to leave Stars Hollow and help out Liz and TJ. There wasn't much she could do about though. She spent the next seven weeks falling in love with Luke over the phone, though she was having trouble admitting it to herself. He finally returned after two months and now they were finally going on their first date. She smiled as she remembered the conversation they had had earlier that morning.

She had walked up to the counter at Luke's after he had gestured for her to come up. She grinned as she remembered what he said.

_Luke: Those jeans are really working for you_

_Lorelai: Yeah?_

_Luke: They're working for me too._

_Lorelai: You're flirting with me!_

_Luke: Something like that._

_Lorelai: Finally. Do it some more._

_Luke: Your shoes work well with that shirt._

She smiled as she remembered his attempt at flirting, at least the second time. She knew he was vehemently against public displays of affection, so even though it was small, she really appreciated his attempt.

_Lorelai: Gee, Carson thanks._

_Luke: That's all I can do right now, people are watching._

_Lorelai: Okay_

_Luke: Though tonight I will give you my extremely positive views on other aspects of your being._

_Lorelai: Tonight?_

_Luke: Yeah, you free?_

_Lorelai: Yeah, I'm free._

_Luke: Okay, 7:30._

_Lorelai: What are we gonna do?_

_Luke: I've got some thoughts._

_Lorelai: Okay, but no taking me to an art museum after hours then to an empty Hollywood bowl where you'll give me a pair of diamond earrings that you bought with your college money when all the time you're really in love with your best friend, the drummer, who's posing as our driver for the evening._

_Luke: Okay, I'll think of something else._

Lorelai loved it when he went along with all her ridiculous ramblings and such. She just loved the witty banter they threw back and forth on a daily basis.

Whew! She thought as she remembered everything that they had to go through just to get to their first date. She then turned her mind back to the matter of her outfit and concentrated on her goal. She glanced around her and saw the clothes scattered everywhere and decided she needed some serious help. She ran to the phone to call Rory.

"How's my favorite daughter?" She started the conversation with a compliment.

"Good, but suspicious. What do you need?"

Lorelai knew she was caught. She just asked. "Can you run home and help me pick out my outfit for my date?"

"The one with Luke?"

"No, the one with Tom. Of couse the one with Luke!"

"Wow mom, I've never seen you so nervous before. You didn't even do this before your wedding with Max!"

"Whatever. Just come and help mommy please!"

"I can't, it would take me at least an hour to drive down there."

"What! SO much for being a supportive daughter!"

"I'm sorry! I really am. Well, here. You should wear those dark jeans that fit you really well and that tan shirt with the plunge neckline and the extra cloth waving around the neckline."

"Okay, thanks Rory. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome mom. Now have fun with Luke!" She had a teasing tone.

"Rory! Bye."

She hung up and went on a search to find the clothes Rory had suggested. After putting it on, she realized her daughter was genius and was able to continue getting ready. She had an easier time with the rest of the process. She was finally finished around 7:20 and realized that Luke hadn't said whether or not he would pick her up. She decided it was better to assume that she was meeting him at Luke's, an left the house. As she closed the door, Luke pulled up. _Crap. I should have let him pick me up._

_Why isn't she in the house? Was she going to walk? _

Lorelai: Hey

Luke: Hey, I was just…

Lorelai: I was just…

Luke: Coming to pick you up… uh, was I not supposed to?

Lorelai: Oh, I just thought I ould meet you at the diner.

Luke: Oh, I guess we should've discussed. _Wow really should have clarified._

Lorelai: Oh no, I should've assumed. _Nice going Lorelai._

Luke: Well, we usually…

Lorelai: Well this is a date, so the guy usually does, with the truck… _You're babbling Lorelai_

Luke: Sorry

Lorelai: No, I'm sorry.

Luke was thinking about how awkward this was. He prayed it would loosen up a little.

Lorelai prayed the same thing. After a little confusion, Lorelai and Luke were in Luke's truck and on their way.


End file.
